The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
A thin-film inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts using a plating process, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic metal powder and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.